


Jurassic World Imagines Collection [NSFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: Jurassic World Imagines [1]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Smut, not safe for work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving the Jurassic World (movies) characters! Only NSFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes!





	1. Owen Grady - Owen Grady using innuendos to hint that he wants to sleep with you.

Gif source:  [Owen](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176676883922/peterjsonquills-jurassic-world-fallen-kingdom)

> _Imagine Owen Grady using innuendos to hint that he wants to sleep with you._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You were on the verge of cracking up, biting your bottom lip to swallow down the giggles that threatened to wrack your chest at his latest innuendo. When Owen came on, he did it strong. Nearly everything he said had a double entendre, his teasing relentless. Perhaps you shouldn’t have mentioned that you were usually completely oblivious to when guys hit on you.

“Hop on,” he gives a slight nod to the back of his motorcycle, offering you a helmet before winking at you, “I’ll give you the ride of your life.”

Taking he helmet, you roll your eyes, unable to hide your grin or your enticement at his words as you dare to tease him back, “I bet you will, Owen.”


	2. Owen Grady - Owen surprising you with strip-tease.

_**Warnings:**  NSFW_

Gif source:  [Owen](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgfycat.com%2Fgifs%2Fdetail%2FHarshConsiderateGossamerwingedbutterfly&t=MjFmNmUzZTIyMjA2OWM1ZWY4ZDg4MDg2M2VmNWYwYmM2OWMyOWEyNyxYYTZYamsxUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176606201383%2Fwarnings-nsfw-gif-source-owen-imagine-owen&m=0)

> _Imagine Owen surprising you with strip-tease.  
> _

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Nuh-uh,” Owen chastises as you make to lean towards him in the seat he’d situated you in. A grin dances around his playful lips, “You just sit right there and enjoy yourself, alright?”

“Okay, okay,” you dissolve into giggles when he moves towards you seductively, but when his hands slip to the hem of his shirt to remove it, you can’t help but find yourself speechless. There was no doubt Owen had a body akin to a Greek god, and you could only thank your lucky stars for being where you were right now.

The humor on his tongue reminds you that he was, in fact, human, when he can’t help himself to tease you, “Like what you’re seeing, baby?”


	3. Owen Grady - Owen saying “eyes on me” during sex.

_**Warnings:** NSFW_

Gif source:  [Owen](http://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160822872537/jurassicparkfilms-theyre-dinosaurs-wow-enough)

> _Imagine Owen saying “eyes on me” during sex._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Owen gives your thigh a gentle tap when you look to the side, eyes shut as a moan is drawn from you, “Hey, eyes on me.” When you look back, he’s smirking down at you as his hips move into yours, a breathless chuckle breaking past his lips while he urges you to keep looking at him, “I want to see those eyes.”


	4. Owen Grady - going to the beach with Owen when suddenly things get heated.

Gif source:  [Owen](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/181609028337/dailychrispratt-the-perfect-fit-ft-chris-pratt)  |  [Beach](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fcinemagraph-cinemagraphs-l4hLyOGRJWNSR8QQ8&t=YzZmNzUzYTI3YTQ3NTc3YTNkMTY2OGEzY2Y1ODg0NWNkOGUzOWMyOSx4WXlNbkVxeA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F181918711098%2Fgif-source-owen-beach-imagine-going-to-the&m=0)

> _Imagine going to the beach with Owen when suddenly things get heated._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You were just outside the edge of the public beach. Visitors from the Jurassic World park weren’t allowed outside the grounds, but that was the perk of having Owen at your side. He knew all the safe places, where you could set up for a day at the beach without the business of the park’s beach, or the threat of the animals that roamed the island.

He looked amazing, lying there on your oversized towel in the sand, and you didn’t even try to hide the way you ogled him as you came up from the water, feeling the sand in your toes as you pushed towards him.

“Are you gonna come in? The water’s warm!”

“But I have such a great view from here,” he teases, relishing in your bashful reaction. Ringing out your hair, you move to sit beside him on the towel, laughing at the feeling of his hand wrapping around your bare waist to tug you against him quickly.

“Owen,” you begin to tell him it tickled, but his lips come crashing down onto yours before you have the chance. Immediately melting against him, you kiss him back, sucking his bottom lip into your mouth languidly and smiling at the appreciative hum you get from him.

Owen was handsy, always had been, so you’re not surprised when his hands roam your body, slipping easily along you with the assistance of the lingering saltwater. He didn’t seem to care at all that you were dripping onto him, getting him wet.

If you’d been on the public beach, you would be pushing him away right about now, heat having rushed to your face in embarrassment at the eyes your PDA would have drawn. Here, though, you didn’t have an audience, and the roar of the ocean drowns out the blood rushing in your ears, letting you slip easily into a comfortable mood.

You’re only drawn from the kiss when a gasp rips from you, startled by the sudden feeling of Owen’s grip on your ass, grinding you into him, “Owen—!” His name is a strangled, scandalized warning, getting a husky chuckle from him in return.

“Sorry, peaches, got a bit carried away.”

 

 


	5. Zach Mitchell - pulling Zach into a bathroom to jerk him off.

_**Warning:** NSFW_

Gif source:  ( _Unknown_ )

> _Imagine pulling Zach into a bathroom to jerk him off._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Quit teasing me,” Zach growls once Grey has run a safe distance ahead of you, Zara rushing after him in an attempt to not lose him in the crowd. You look towards Zach, unable to hide the smirk that blossomed when you noticed his uncomfortable shifting from foot-to-foot.

“It will only take a few minutes,” gripping his hand, you nod towards a unisex bathroom, eyes slipping down his body to the growing tent in his jeans, "for me to handle it.”


End file.
